The present invention relates to the performance of crystal oscillators, and in particular, to a method and apparatus to improve performance of Global Positioning System Disciplined Oscillators (GPSDO's) and other oscillators.
Crystal Oscillators have significant drift right after power-on; This drift is commonly called retrace. This drift is asymptotic in nature and most prevalent during the first 30-45 minutes after power on. This drift can cause machinery such as communication equipment to malfunction due to phase or frequency errors attributed to this drift.